When Doves Cry
by Myari
Summary: Ever since Draco was young he has had a Dove as his familiar, now Draco is out of school and married to Pansy with twin boys. Every night that Pansy is gone Draco is visited by a white winged man. Who is this man? AU eventually Drarry. Creature Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**When Doves Cry**

**Summary-**

Ever since Draco was young he has had a Dove as his familiar, now Draco is out of school and married to Pansy with twin boys. Every night that Pansy is gone Draco is visited by a white winged man. Who is this man, and how come he seems to know so much about Draco and his kids?

**Chapter 1-**

A five year old Draco squealed happily as he opened his presents that his family and friends gave him. His father looked dis-pleasingly at Draco when he squealed, how many times had he told the boy that Malfoys do not squeal. His mother smiled lovingly at him and pat his head, this was her little boy's fifth birthday. She smiled as she placed the last present in front of him, Draco was about to open it when a loud painful screech found its way to their ears.

Draco dropped the box and ran over to the glass doors that lead to the sound, there he saw a light brown and gray cat holding a small white dove that was fighting to get away from the cat. Draco gasped and opened the door and ran over to the cat and dove. "Stop it Ritsu! Leave that poor birdy alone!" Draco yelled and the cat ran away. Draco dropped to his knees and looked at the white dove who was watching him with scared green eyes*. The dove looked to have a hurt wing, Draco cooed at him and gently picked it up not wanting to hurt it any more. "It's okay, I'm not hear to hurt you. I'll protect you from now on." Draco whispered to the dove, the dove just watched him and allowed him to carry it.

**.: Twenty-one years later :.  
><strong>

"Who's a pretty bird?" Draco asked rubbing the chest of a beautiful white dove that was sitting on his shoulder, the dove puffed out his chest from all the attention he was getting, "You are, isn't he pretty?" Draco asked his wife who had just walked into the room. Draco's wife, Pansy, looked at the bird with disgust clear in her eyes, the dove glared at her hatting her.

"Draco, dear, why don't you keep that thing in it's cage?" Pansy asked. She hated that bird, Draco always paid more attention to it than her.

"Harry doesn't belong in a cage, he is my familiar. How would you feel it I put your familiar in a cage?" Draco asked standing up from the couch, Harry flapped his wings to stay balanced on Draco's shoulder.

"My familiar doesn't belong in a cage." Pansy said annoyed.

"Neither does mine." Draco said and Harry chirped as if agreeing with him. Draco smiled at the bird and rubbed his chest again.

"You familiar is a bird, and birds belong in cages. My familiar is a cat, and cats roam free." Pansy said.

"Pansy, do you really want to have this argument again. I am not putting Harry in a damn cage, and no matter how much you nag me to put him in a cage I won't. Now if you excuse me it is time for me to go get our sons from school." Draco said and walked out of the door with his dove still on his shoulder. Draco laughed silently at his familiar who was puffed up in anger and chirping like he was cussing her out. "It's okay Harry, I won't let her put you in a cage." Draco whispered lovingly to Harry while rubbing his chest.

Draco walked down the street to his sons' school, thankful that it was close enough to walk to. When he got to the school he waited at the gate seeing as he was a few minutes early, Harry stretched out his wings before folding them back against his back. "If you want to fly you can, you know that." Draco whispered, Harry chirped but staid on his shoulder.

"Good afternoon Draco, Harry." And old woman said walking up to the school gate just as the bell rang.

"Why good afternoon Madam Rose." Draco said politely tipping his head in respect, Harry doing the same thing. "How is Fay doing, has she recovered from that nasty attack from that cat?"

"Fay is better, her wing has healed nicely. You an Harry should come visit her, you know how she fancies little Harry." Madam Rose said.

"Alright, we'll visit soon. Harry is getting to that age where he needs to find a mate and have a family of his own." Draco said. All of a sudden Harry squawked loudly and bit Draco's ear harshly and flew off his shoulder and towards the school doors that were open allowing the kids to exit out of the building.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Madam Rose asked as Draco rubbed his now bleeding ear.

"I'm fine Madam Rose, but that was weird, Harry has never done that before. I wonder if he is alright." Draco muttered and saw Harry resting on his son Loki's shoulder. Loki was holding his twin, Scorpius's, hand and walking up to them, both were talking to Harry.

"And then the new boy told the teacher no when she asked to see what he drew." Draco heard Scorpius say to Harry who chirped.

"You should have seen the teacher's face when the new boy said it was private and that she was very rude to demand to see it." Loki said smirking, "Oh hello daddy."

"Hi Daddy!" Scorpius cried hugging his dad's leg.

"Hello boys did you have a good day?" Draco asked.

"Yea, we got a new boy in class today his name is Theodore, oh there he is." Scorpius said pointing to a little boy with black hair and blue eyes, he was walking past them holding a older boy's hand, the older boy had short wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes, the two walked past them and began to walk down the street. "Bye Theodore! See you tomorrow!" The little boy turned and looked at Scorpius and Loki before the older boy bent and whispered something in the boy's ear. The little boy looked at him and nodded his head before they turned and walked away.

"He seems interesting." Draco said then took Loki and Scorpius's hands and began to walk home. Harry squawked at Draco again but staid on Loki's shoulder.

"Did you and Harry have a fight dad?" Loki asked.

"I don't know what is wrong with Harry, I was talking with Madam Rose about Fay when Harry suddenly squawked at me and flew off." Draco said.

"Maybe Harry doesn't like Fay daddy." Scorpius said.

"Hmm, I don't see why not. Fay is a pretty dove just like him, and they would make beautiful and strong babies." Draco said and Harry squawked angrily and flew off Loki's and towards their home. Draco looked shocked that Harry did that, maybe his son was right and Harry really didn't like Fay.

**.: Latter that night :.**

Draco sighed as he walked into his bedroom and saw Harry watching him intently from his perch on the book shelf, he had been there ever since he had flown away. When Draco had gotten home with the boys earlier, he had set off trying to find his precious dove only to find him in his room on top of the book shelf. Draco had tried talking to him to get him down but all Harry did was turn his head away and huff. "I really am sorry, I didn't know you didn't like Fay. I would never force you to be with a bird you don't like. I just want you to finally settle down and have a nice family for yourself and be, you know, happy." Draco muttered sitting on his bed. A few minutes latter Pansy swept in from their private bathroom in a red skin tight dress, Draco raised and eyebrow at her. "And where are you going all dressed up like that?"

"Me and a couple of my friends are going out on a girls' night." Pansy said. "Why, do you not want me to go?"

"No, go have fun. How late do you think you will be coming home tonight?" Draco asked turning back to Harry who huffed and turned away from him, Draco sighed.

"I might not come home tonight, I might stay out all night." Pansy said trying to get his attention on her.

"Alright, have fun." Draco said not really paying attention to her, Pansy huffed and stomped out of the room. "Come on Harry, please forgive me." Harry huffed and hopped away from him. "I said I was sorry! What more do you want me to do!" Draco yelled jumping up from the bed, Harry chirped and turned away from him. Draco gave a frustrated yell and pulled his hair, Harry had never been mad at him before. He had never turned away from him, never stayed away from his this long. "Fine, have it your way. I'm gonna go to bed, if you feel like forgiving me then fine!" He yelled and stomped into the bathroom to get ready while muttering what sounded like 'Stupid stubborn doves that were to pretty to hate.'

Once the bathroom door was shut Harry turned and watched the door with sad eyes. When Draco opened the door dressed in only green sweat pants ten minutes later, Harry huffed and looked away not wanting to be caught staring and have Draco think he was forgiven, even though he was forgiven as soon as he apologized. But Draco didn't need to know that just yet. Harry heard Draco get in bed and felt him watching him, he then heard Draco sigh and whisper 'Nox' and the light turned off. Four hours later, when Harry knew that Draco was asleep, he flew down from the book shelf and landed on the edge of the bed next to Draco. Harry sighed and shifted from a bird into a young man with shoulder length black hair, bright green eyes and pure white wings on his back, he had nothing on. Harry reached out and hand and cupped Draco's cheek.

"The only thing I need you to do is keep me by your side, forever." Harry whispered and kissed Draco on the lips quickly. He smiled softly when Draco sighed happily and smiled in his sleep, "I don't need a bird to make me happy, silly, I have you and that is all I need." he added before standing up and walking out of the room to check on Loki and Scorpius. He got to Scorpius's room first, he silently opened the door and walked in, he smiled softly when he saw Scorpius had kicked off half of his blanket. He gently covered Scorpius back up and kissed him on the forehead while picking up the stuffed Dragon that had been dropped on the floor and placed it beside Scorpius. After that was done he walked over to Loki's room and silently entered it and kissed Loki on the forehead.

"Mn, forgive dad." Loki said sleepily, and rolled over and faced the wall.

"I have." Harry whispered smiling lovingly at him and walked back out of the room and back into Draco's to see that Draco wasn't in the bed, Harry jumped and yelped when he felt a wand being pushed into his neck.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you in my house?"

* * *

><p><strong>* Yes I know dove eyes are not green, but this isn't a normal dove, and plus this is my story.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**When Doves Cry**

**Summary-**

Ever since Draco was young he has had a Dove as his familiar, now Draco is out of school and married to Pansy with twin boys. Every night that Pansy is gone Draco is visited by a white winged man. Who is this man, and how come he seems to know so much about Draco and his kids?

**Chapter 2-**

Harry jumped and yelped when he felt a wand being pushed into his neck. "Who the hell are you? And why are you in my house?" a deep voice growled from behind him. Harry instantly recognized the voice, he relaxed for a second before the wand was pushed harder into his neck making him squawk in pain. The owner of the wand seemed to recognize the squawk, for the pressure of the wand on Harry's neck released a little. "Who are you?" the person asked softer than when he first asked, as if afraid to find out who Harry truly was.

"I'm your pet Dove, Harry." Harry whispered and he heard the sound of a wand hitting the ground. Harry slowly turned around as to not startle Draco anymore than he already had. He saw Draco looking at him with wide shocked eyes, Draco's eyes quickly flicked towards the top of the book shelf Harry had been perched on earlier that night.

"Wha-? Ho-? Whe-?" Draco tried to say before the shock fully got a hold of him and he passed out. Harry quickly caught him before he hit the hard floor and carried him to the bed, once Draco was in the bed Harry walked over to the fallen wand and had just picked it up when his enhanced hearing heard the front door open. Harry quickly put Draco's wand where he always kept it and quickly changed back into a dove and flew to rest on the head board. He had landed on the head board just as the bedroom door opened and a drunk Pansy stumbled in, he glared at her and she glared at him. She then did something that he never thought she would do, she pulled out her wand and tried to stun him, but he was quicker and flew out of the path of the stunner. He angrily squawked at her hoping that his squawk would wake Draco up.

Oh his loud squawk woke him up alright, but it also woke the twins up. They came running into the room as quick as they could to see their dad holding their mother down and her wand about five feet away from them. Harry was flying around the room going between squawking at Pansy and chirping at Draco. "What are you doing Draco, that thing needs to be put in his cage!" Pansy slurred, her breath reeking of alcohol.

"You are drunk Pansy, you are not in your right mind! I will not have this conversation when you are drunk and won't remember this when in the morning!" Draco growled avoiding a kick to the shins as she struggled to get him off of her so she could reach her wand.

"No! I will not stand that thing sleeping in our bed any more! That thing needs to be put in a fucking cage!" She screeched slamming her knee into Draco's crotch. When Draco rolled off her to clutch his throbbing crotch, she rolled over and crawled to her wand. When she had her wand in her hand she quickly turned and shot a stunning spell at Harry who was now diving in an attempt to hurt her for hurting Draco. Harry quickly got out of the dive and dodged the stunner, he knew he had to get out of the room when she began throwing ever spell she knew at him. He quickly flew towards the bedroom door but stalled when he was two feet away when he saw the scared twins standing in the door way holding hands with tears running down their cheeks. He needed to get out of the room, but he didn't want to harm the children, he knew that with Pansy as drunk as she was that she wouldn't even think twice about firing a spell at him that could hit the children if he moved to dodge.

He cried in pain when a fire spell hit his left wing, he crashed to the ground at Loki's feet. Without thinking, Scorpius quickly bent down and picked him up before both boys took off running down the hall. The heard their mother scream in anger and start to cast a spell before they heard their dad cast a stunning spell at their mother. The boys got to the west wing of their house, or as they knew it, their Uncle Severus's wing. They ran into their Uncle Severus's room, Scorpius ran to the bed while Loki shut and locked the door. "What do we do?" Loki asked afraid that they would get in trouble for interfering with their parents' fight, they had been taught to never interfere with someone else's fight. But when they saw Harry get hurt they had to save him, they knew that their dad could protect himself, but Harry couldn't, at least not in the form he was in now.

"I-I don't know." Scorpius said tears rolling down his cheeks, "What if Harry dies, then who will read us bed-time stories when daddy can't? Or comfort us when we have nightmare when daddy is away on business?"

"I-I don't know." Loki said walking over to his brother and pulled him into a tight hug, they both needed comfort. He looked towards the Dove on his Uncle's bed, he looked so small and frail, tears began to fall from his storm gray eyes.

**\''/**

Draco was panting heavily as the adrenaline slowly left his body. He couldn't believe that his wife had not only attacked his beloved dove but also started to cast the Stupefy spell at their six year old sons, he dropped his wand and fell to his knees. He had just had the strangest dream that his dove had become a beautiful man when he had woken been woken up by his dove squawking loudly to see his wife shooting spells at said dove. He was thankful that his sons had interfered when they did, he was afraid of what his wife would have done to his Harry, but he was shocked when his wife started to cast a spell at their sons. He closed his eyes trying not to cry at the fact that his wife had raised her wand at their kids. He shakily got up while picking up his wand, he had to see if his boys were okay. "Point me to Loki and Scorpius Malfoy." he ordered, his wand began to spin before stopping and pointing towards Severus's wing of the house, he quickly took off towards his sons.

A few minutes later his wand led him the the locked door of Severus's room, he did a quick 'Alohomora' and walked into see his sons crying in eachother's arms. He quickly walked over to them and pulled them into a loving embrace. "Shh, its okay. Everything is fine." he muttered.

"Harry's not gonna die is he?" Loki asked once he was calmer than before.

"No, Harry's not going to die from that little spell. The worse that will happen is that Harry will have a little burn and be sore for a few days." Draco quickly reassured his sons, he knew that his sons loved Harry just as much as he did.

"So Harry won't die?" Scorpius asked.

"No, I promise. Now lets call Severus here so that he can heal our little Harry." Draco said then went to the fire place and floo-ed Severus.

"What?" Severus asked not liking being woken up at 2 in the morning.

"Me and the boys need you to come over and heal Harry for us." Draco said throwing 'the boys' in there knowing that Severus would do anything for his little boys just like he would.

"What could have possibly happen to Harry at 2 in the morning that would call for you to wake me up?" Severus asked stepping out of the floo two minutes later carrying his potion bag.

"Pansy decided that she didn't want Harry sleeping in our room anymore so she started casting stunning spells at him, well, I jumped in to save Harry and the stunning spells turning into any spell that she could remember while drunk. One of those spells turned out to be a fire spell, it hit Harry and now he needs to be healed." Draco quickly explained knowing his god-father was not in the moods to play word games.

"And please tell me why we are in my rooms." Severus said walking over to his bed to see the little dove laying on his stomach with his wings spread out.

"When Harry was hit, the boys picked him up and ran here. I don't know why, you'll have to asked them." Draco said and they looked at Loki and Scorpius. Scorpius grabbed his brother's hand and tried to hid behind him, afraid they would get in trouble. Loki, being the oldest of the twins, stepped up to protect his brother.

"We were afraid that we would get in trouble for interfering in mother and dad's fight so we ran and decided that no one would look for us in Uncle Severus's room." Loki said and Scorpius nodded.

"I see." Severus said then turned back to Harry, the wound was bad and thankfully he wasn't bleeding, but it was nothing he couldn't fix.

**\''/**

A young boy of five with shoulder length black hair hid in a small closet and was trying his hardest to slow his heart beat and breathing as quickly as he could, he didn't want the people he was hiding from find him. He couldn't comprehend why they were chasing him, he hadn't done anything wrong! He closed his eyes and brought his pure white wings closer to him when the bedroom door opened, he stopped himself from holding his breath when the footsteps got closer to the closet. "Where is that fucking devil?" a Man asked.

"Do you think he's in the closet?" A woman asked.

"No, that devil couldn't fit in that small closet with those huge wings." the man said and they walked out of the room. The young boy staid in the closet shaking in fear, what had he done wrong? Why were they angry with him? He had done everything they had asked him. He had healed their crops, he had ended the drought they were having, what did he do wrong? Was this because he couldn't save that woman? But it was her time to go, her soul told him so. The boy screamed as the closet door flew open and three men, two women and one little girl were standing in front of him.

"There you are you little Devil!" one of the women said as them men pulled him from the closet. He began crying and trying to struggle out of their hold.

"Now now, no need to be like that." the other woman said.

"Yeah, we just want to play a little." A man said.

"I know what you want to do, and it's not play." The young boy said, his voice sounding much older than a five year old but airy and whimsical at the same time, almost as if he was singing a song. He was smacked by one of the men holding him.

"Shut up you filthy devil!" The little girl said and walked up to him and smacked him again.

"Fay!" One of the women cried.

"Stay away from him!" the other cried.

"Because of you my mommy is dead!" Fay yelled and smacked him again, she kept smacking him until the only man not holding the young boy picked her up.

"That's enough Fay, we wouldn't want you being infected by his evil magic." The man holding Fay said.

"But Daddy-." Fay said.

"What should we do with him?" one of the men holding the boy asked.

"Take him to the town square, their we'll see what the towns decided what to do." Fay's dad said. The men began dragging the struggling boy out the room.

"Don't do this! If you do this all of you will be punished!" The boy tried to warn them.

"Is that a threat?" one of the men holding him asked before the other man punched the boy in the face. The boy spit out a mouth full of his silver blood.

"Ew, even his blood is freaky." Fay said wrinkling her nose as he dad carried her after the men holding the struggling boy. The boy's wings started to flap in his attempts to get away, "Stop his wings before he flies away!" Fay yelled. One of the women with them pulled a rope from her dress and tied his wings together, getting cut a little when some of the boy's feathers suddenly turned hard like metal and sharp like knives.

After five minutes of dragging the struggling boy the group had made it to the town square and tied the boy to a pole, "Go tell the people that the devil has been caught." Fay's dad said both of the women in the group nodded and ran off in opposite directions to inform the towns people. Twenty minutes later the town square was filled with the towns people and the boy had finally stopped struggling, giving into the fact that he would be killed in that village. He looked up to the sky with tears falling from his bright green eyes. Why did every town he went to hate him so much in the end? Why did they all want to kill him near the end of his stay? And why was it this village that he would die in?

"My fellow townspeople, we have caught the devil!" The people cheered, "Now we must figure out what to do with him!"

"Burn him!" Someone yelled and the young boy closed his eyes. Why, oh why did fate have to choose this village for him to die in? The young boy blocked out the rest of the town meeting, not really caring how they killed him, as long as it was quick. He screamed in shock as something wet hit his right wing, he opened his eyes and looked to the now darkened sky as water began to fall quickly and almost painfully down on the towns people. They screamed and began to run towards their houses but all of their houses suddenly exploded as if someone had placed bombs in all of their houses and timed them to go off at the same time.

"What the hell?" Fay's dad cried as a person covered in a black cloak walked out of one of the exploded house that was in front of them. The person quickly pulled out a long silver and green staff with a crystal orb at the tip of it. The person pointed the staff at the young boy, a silver light quickly flew towards him.

"NO!" Fay yelled and jumped into the path of the light, "I'll be the one to kill him!" she screamed before her and the young boy were developed in two bright silver orbs.

"FAY!" Her dad yelled and tried to get to the orb containing her but was blown back by a powerful force. When that didn't work he turned towards the mysterious cloaked person to demand that they release her from what ever spell they had casts, but the person was gone. He looked back and watched horrified as the two orbs disappeared, the orb holding Fay now held a beautiful dove, but the orb that held the boy now held nothing but air.

"I told you that you would be punished." a disembodied voice said, "Next time heed my warning."

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is the second chapter, I hope you like it.<strong>


End file.
